Eres un imbecil, Mr Darcy!
by May Traumend
Summary: ¿Acaso podría haber algo peor en el mundo que un ex-compañero de clase que pretende aparentar opulencia y éxito? Que haya leído tu libro favorito y te salve de un apuro en el Metro del Londres Muggle como haría el protagonista del mismo. "¡Eres un imbécil, Mr. Darcy!".


**Bueno, este es uno de los dos retos que me planteó un comañero de mi instituto, al que le gusta interpretar y es actor, que se enteró de que escribo y me pidió que hiciera algo interesante con ello. Me pidió una historia con una escena peligrosa en un callejón oscuro (que cambié por el Metro de Londres), una chica leyendo un libro y luego un chico rubio. Cuando dijo lo de rubio pensé "esta es la mía". **

**Sólo aclararé que, aunque salga el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio y se hagan muchas alusiones a su argumento, no quiere decir que hayais tenido que leer este clásico para entender la historia, porque s idéntica a un argumento de un dramione normal y corriente. [SPOUILER sobre ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO] Chico y chica se odian, el chico se fija poco a poco en ella y al final se declaran. **

**Eso es todo, nada de esto es mio y todo es de JKRowling, salvo el argumento. Disfruten del fic. **

Hermione sonreía, sentada en el asiento del tren, con suficiencia y entendimiento. Estaba bien claro que el señor Darcy no había sabido en ningún momento comportarse completamente como un caballero hasta el mismo instante que ella estaba leyendo en su libro, y por supuesto Elizabeth no había sentido nada por él hasta la escena donde se había quedado Hermione, llena de emoción a pesar de que ya sabía a la perfección el final. Suspiró por el amor sincero y algo alocado de Darcy y la Señorita Bennett, y soñó por un instante en vivir un romance como aquél. Pero Londres no era un lugar para soñar ese tipo de insensateces.

El metro se detuvo y ella bajó con los demás adictos al trabajo que habían salido tarde de sus oficinas, con su traje de chaqueta negro a rayas y sus corbatas multicolores. Ella, grácil y delicada con su vestido largo de invierno y su abrigo rojo a juego destacaba fácilmente entre la multitud, aunque gracias a Dios con sus gafas de sol era fácilmente confundible con cualquier persona que no fuera Hermione Granger.

Desde que la Ruptura de Hermione y Ronald había salido a la luz tras saberse que el chico se dedicaría por completo a su tienda de artículos de broma con su hermano George su salida a la calle había sido asfixiante, y la cosa se agravó aún más mediáticamente cuando una fuente anónima destapó que la verdadera razón era que Hermione no podía concebir hijos. Esta información era rotundamente falsa, pero el hecho de que el pelirrojo creyera mas lo escrito en la prensa rosa que en las palabras de Hermione fueron suficientes para que el la considerase una mentirosa por ocultárselo y supuso una separación definitiva. Desde entonces Hermione decidió que solo iban a importarle tres cosas: Su trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde trabajaba como fiscal; su perrito, Pepper, por el que había salido esa noche a las doce para comprar comida; y su esperanza de encontrar un amor como el de Elizabeth y Darcy.

Realmente lo último era lo mas difícil de conseguir, pero en eso ya pensaría mas tarde, un poco antes de cumplir la edad necesaria para ser apodada como la loca de los gatos.

Cuando empezó a caminar pudo distinguir a lo lejos una figura extraña, que al acercarse resultó ser un hombre muy borracho sujetado por otros dos, uno de ellos de color y cabello a lo afro. Hermione los reconoció gracias a que distinguió en el chico de color a Dean Thomas, y suponiendo que alguno de los otros dos sería su inseparable amigo Seamus Finnigan decidió alejarse un poco. Lo último, de todas las cosas desapetecibles que se le pasaban por la cabeza, era ver a alguien vomitar la cena en una papelera del metro de Londres.

-Eh, ¡Preciosa! –Gritó la ebria e inconfundible voz de Cormac McLaggen-. Ven aquí, ¡y despide la soltería de mi amigo, que se nos va del mundo divertido de los que podemos frecuentar a bellezas como tu!

-Seamus –dijo la voz de Dean, y Hermione ya no tuvo dudas de quienes eran los chicos de aquel grupo extravagante-, ¿esa no es Hermione?

Resignada se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia ellos con soltura e intentando parecer contenta por encontrarse a tres amigos semi-borrachos en mitad de la noche en el mundo de los no mágicos.

-Hola, chicos. Hola Neville –dijo sonriente-.

-Hola, Hermione, encantado de verte… aunque sea así –se disculpó, señalando la cara sudorosa y amarillenta del chico escocés-.

No te preocupes, Neville, no es nada –aseguró la chica, sonriéndole con complicidad-.

-Oye, Granger, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros a celebrar la despedida de Longbottom de su soltería? –Dijo Cormac, mirando más a sus pechos que a su cara-. La última vez que tuvimos una cita me dejaste tirado, y no creas que me he olvidado de ello.

-Vamos, McLaggen, no creo que… -interrumpió Dean, pero el chico lo calló ágilmente (para el estado en que se encontraba) levantando un brazo. Empujó a Neville y se acercó un poco más a Hermione, un par de pasos, que hicieron a la chica poner la alerta-.

-¿Sabes? Eres guapa, Hermione. Nunca me había pasado desapercibido–le dijo el chico intentando parecer sensual y tentador. Se irguió mucho entonces y Hermione miró a Neville, buscando ayuda en él, pero el otro ya había dado media vuelta y se alejaba con intenciones de buscar a Dean, que sí que se había escabullido de verdad junto con Seamus, dejándola sola ante el peligro-.

-¿Eres tan cretino o solo es por la borrachera gigante que tienes encima, McLaggen? –le preguntó, y al notar como el chico se acercaba más y con intención clara de acercar sus manos sudadas a la cintura de su jersey, le empujó en el pecho-.

El chico se tambaleó un poco, pero se volvió a erguir y la tomó por los brazos con fuerza, presionando con los dedos en su carne y haciéndola soltar un pequeño gritito. Las bolsas de la compra de comida de perro compradas en la gasolinera cayeron al suelo, y Hermione maldijo por no tener su varita a mano un momento antes.

-¿Por qué me empujas? ¿No te lo estás pasando bien? –preguntó, realmente extrañado de que una chica guapa no se fijara en él-. Con lo lista que eres, qué poco te fijas en las cosas.

-Suéltame, imbécil –gritó, forcejeando con el chico, que la había tomado por las muñecas e intentaba acorralarla contra la pared-.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos la fiesta para otra ocasión, idiota? –preguntó alguien con voz masculina-.

-Neville, gracias a Dios…

-No te metas, tío, esto es entre la señorita y yo, ¿Lo has entendido? –Quiso imponer Cormac-.

-De acuerdo –contestó el otro, impasible-. Aguamenti.

Un chorro de agua (seguramente helada) empapó por completo la cara de Cormac, quien se despegó de Hermione como si ella diera calambre y salió corriendo de allí. Hermione vio su ropa mojada, el suelo y las bolsas mojados y éstas últimas además echas un lío en el rincón donde se esperaba la última vagoneta del tren, y se agachó a recogerlas.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías, Nev… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó en tono desagradable. Frente a ella en un metro muggle estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el chico que mas odiaba a los Sangresucia y los _Muggles_ del mundo entero. O eso decían-. Tu no eres Neville.

-De nada, ha sido un placer y una comodidad empapar un a un excompañero de colegio por ti, ni mas ni menos, no hay problema –ironizó el chico, sacudiéndose una mota de agua de su hombro-.

-Si, ya y todo eso –se impacientó ella, escurriendo como podía las latas para introducirlas en su bolso, con su conjuro amplificador perfectamente realizado-. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Los magos también usan a veces el metro. Es más, tus amigos magos lo hacen –señaló, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se perdían las huellas de pies mojados de McLaggen-.

-Ya, eso es verdad. Supongo que si. Ahora déjame llegar, porque me está esperando… Alguien –concluyó. Había estado a punto de decir "mi perro Pepper", y no habría podido soportar la idea de que Malfoy tuviera algo con lo que reírse de ella esa noche en su dulce mansión en las afueras-.

-Alguien… ya. ¿Un perrito, tal vez? –Preguntó el chico, sonriendo con suficiencia-.

-¿Acabas de usar magia oscura conmigo para averiguar que tengo una cita con mi perro? –dijo ella, sintiéndose humillada-.

-No, lo he deducido porque llevas mucha comida de perro encima como para ir a una cita con alguien que ande sobre dos patas, ¿No crees, Granger? –analizó el-.

"Mierda, Malfoy, llevas razón" pensaba Hermione intentando, ya en vano, esconder su comida de perro.

-Aun no he oído bien lo que deberías haberme dicho ya, Granger, a lo mejor es que los Gryffindor no saben admitir cuando alguien les ha ayudado… -la picó el chico-.

-¿Qué quieres oír, cómo disfrute del movimiento de tu pelo rubio mientras me salvabas cual princesa en apuros? –ironizó-. ¿O mejor como te centelleaban los ojos frente al peligro más emocionante que te has encontrado en tu aburrida vida?

-Un Gracias me hubiera bastado… -le explicó el chico, de nuevo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-.

-¿Un Gracias? Perdona, pero no tenías por qué haber hecho lo que has…

-¿No? Si yo no hubiera intervenido, Thomas se hubiera largado y Longbottom todavía estaría buscando ayuda cuando tu ya estuvieras contra una pared atrapada en el asqueroso cuerpo de ese subnormal –dijo, levantando un poco el labio superior en señal de asco-.

-Yo… -"mierda, dos a uno" se lamentó Hermione en su mente-. Es verdad. Gracias, Malfoy, por quitarme a ese ladrillo de encima.

-No hay de qué –dijo el chico, sonriéndole-. Ahora, Granger, me has de conceder que te invite a una copa.

"¿una copa? ¿Un Malfoy invitándome a una copa? Antes el cielo echaría a arder en las llamas del apocalipsis que Draco Malfoy me quisiera invitar a una copa" se estremeció.

-¿Y para qué quieres tu invitarme a una copa? –le preguntó recelosa-.

-Es una manera discreta y decente de decirte que no me fio de McLaggen y que vives demasiado lejos para ir sola, y yo no pienso perder tiempo acompañándote a tu mini-casita para que no me invites ni a la puerta en agradecimiento. Así que esta noche vienes a tomar una jodida copa, ¿entendido? –la reprendió el rubio-. A no ser que quieras atraer a todos los degenerados de la ciudad –puntualizó, señalando la ropa mojada de ella, que señalaba insinuantemente partes de su cuerpo que no deberían ser nunca señaladas-.

-Está… bien –dijo Hermione finalmente-. Pero no creas que me fío mucho más de ti que de McLaggen.

Draco Malfoy y ella apenas habían tenido trato tras la guerra, pues fue su tía quien asesinó a Fred Weasley y por lo tanto no solían estar demasiado tiempo juntos en el Ministerio de Magia, donde Hermione trabajaba y el pasaba el tiempo muerto. Malfoy no necesitaba un trabajo para vivir, puesto que los diferentes negocios e inversiones eran aún llevados por su padre y el llevaba encima una herencia familiar lo suficientemente provechosa como para mantener al menos a tres generaciones sin incomodidades. En el Ministerio de Magia, siempre que Ronald Weasley no estuviera cerca de él, tenía breves conversaciones triviales con gente del departamento de Hermione, por lo que ella a veces hacía comentarios o se saludaban cortésmente.

A parte de todo eso, nunca, jamás, él la había invitado a nada, ni traído un café, ni llevado un desayuno al trabajo, y era por eso que aún desconfiaba algo de él, a pesar de haber sido declarados coaccionados por las Fuerzas Oscuras.

-¿Dónde queda tu… piso, casa o lo que sea donde vives? –Preguntó Hermione-.

-Vivo en una casa de urbanización privada, a unos quinientos metros de aquí –dijo el chico, una vez hubieron salido del subsuelo y la luminosa ciudad de Londres se abría ante ellos-. No es demasiado para lo que me puedo permitir, pero limpiar no es divertido en una casa mas grande.

-Ya, como si tu elfo domestico no lo hiciera todo por ti –se quejó ella, de mal humor, pensando en los pobres Elfos-.

-Yo no tengo elfos, dan problemas, son unos inútiles y si les liberas por error pueden convertir tu vida en un verdadero infierno –la cortó el muchacho-. Es mejor tener una chica de la limpieza los lunes y jueves, y el resto de la semana limpiar tú mismo, que para eso tienes dedos –le explicó entonces, siendo consciente de que la había hecho incomodar con una interrupción tan brusca-.

-Ya. Yo vivo en mi piso sola, con Pepper, y…

-¿Pepper? ¿Quién es Pepper? –Preguntó el chico-. ¿Acaso estás haciendo un mal chiste?

-Pues no, Pepper es mi perrito –le dijo Hermione muy ofendida-.

-Imposible –replicó el rubio, riendo entre dientes y con una ceja incrédula alzada sobre sus ojos-.

-¿Y ahora que hice mal? ¿No puede la chica mas inteligente de su generación tener un perro que se llame como una especia sin que se rían de ella? –le dijo regañándole-. Si sigues hartándome, Malfoy, daré media vuelta, mojada y helada y con el sujetador rosa transparentándose y me iré a casa a pie.

-No intentaba hartarte, es que mi gato se llama Salt –le explicó el chico, intentando contener una carcajada.

Hermione estalló en una carcajada tan natural que las latas de comida tintinearon en su bolso al chocar debido al movimiento. Draco la miró, sin saber bien que pensar, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento secándose los ojos con los dedos.

-¿De verdad nuestras mascotas hacen un acompañamiento tan perfecto para una ensalada?

-Pues parece que sí –dijo el chico extrañado por su reacción-. Ya hemos llegado.

Hermione ni se había fijado en que habían traspasado una alta valla verde cuando ya veía frente a ella una típica casa inglesa, con su fachada color crema y su tejado, de pequeñas tejas de cerámica, de color verde oscuro. Así imaginaba ella la pequeña casita de campo en la que vivían los vecinos del Señor Darcy en Pemberly, a quienes habían visitado Elizabeth y sus tíos cuando andaban por allí de vacaciones. En el pequeño jardín había algunas flores y un árbol con un banco bajo él, aunque por ser invierno el pobre no tenía ni una triste hoja adornando su copa. Y hablando de copas…

-Malfoy, he de advertirte que no bebo y que aun no me fio del todo de lo que pretendes trayéndome a tu vivienda, pero quiero advertirte que…

-Bla, bla, bla, lo habré oído como… ¿menos de una vez? –Volvió a preguntar con sarcasmo-.Y ya me tienes cansado, Granger –le dijo cansinamente-. Acepta mi sofá, mi cama de invitados o lo que quieras aceptar (tengo una alfombra de lana española, por si te interesa) y vamos a dormir –dijo el chico, habiendo ya abierto la puerta y dejando las llaves en el pequeño cuenco de madera que había en la mesita de la entrada-.

-Vaya… -dijo Hermione, sorprendida: Era una casa acogedora, pero mucho mas amplia que su pequeño piso, y todo estaba decorado muy conjuntado, con paredes con papel gris y sofás a juego, con cojines color verde menta. Una alfombra de lana (efectivamente) descansaba bajo los sofás, de color canela, y completaba el pequeño conjunto acompañada de una mesita de café. Había una puerta cerrada que seguramente condujera a la cocina y una escalera recta que, también pensó Hermione, conduciría a los dormitorios. En realidad, no era muy distinta a la casa de los tíos de Harry, pero aun así ver una decoración tan amplia, fresca y diferente de las horribles cortinas de ganchillo de la tía Petunia hacían que la viera con otros ojos-.

-¿Te gusta? La alfombra es nueva, la anterior estaba deteriorada. Podrías decirlo en el trabajo, para variar, así al menos la gente querría visitarme aunque fuera por la comodidad de mi hogar –comentó el rubio, y Hermione creyó notar un deje de amargura en su voz-.

Realmente nunca se había planteado como sería haber vivido en el otro bando al finalizar todo. Ella era una heroína de Guerra. Solo por lo que el Ministerio le pagaba cada mes por su trabajo y las frecuentes pagas que recibía por abrir centros de estudios para niños menores de once años o bibliotecas mágicas en barrios escondidos, ella vivía con lo suficiente como para vivir en el lujo, y aun así prefería esconderse en su pequeño pisito muggle en el que apenas cabían ella y sus libros, pero en el que se encontraba al refugio de las miradas indiscretas. El chico, a pesar de que a primera vista no lo pareciese, había optado por lo mismo: Mientras los periodistas de la prensa amarilla lo buscaban con ansiedad en urbanizaciones de mansiones que tenían el tamaño de Bedfordshire, él había huido de la suya en Wiltshire y se había escondido en un barrio que, al parecer de Hermione, era algo así entre mágico y _muggle_, pues las familias que habitaban allí eran magos o brujas casados con _muggles_.

Por alguna razón, Hermione se había sorprendido más de lo normal por haber descubierto que su casa era una vivienda tan discreta, pues había imaginado una hacienda igual o más grande que Pemberley, la mansión del señor Darcy, y se reprendió por dentro por haber imaginado tal estupidez.

-Es una casa muy agradable. Y tienes vecinos de todos los colores y sangres –comentó, viendo salir a un hombre negro con bata de doctor de la casa de enfrente, desde donde su mujer le despedía con la varita encendida-. No pensé tal cosa viniendo de alguien como tú.

-Me halagas, pero dada mi circunstancia no pretenderás que me crea que no te lo habías imaginado ya –le dijo el chico, quitándose los zapatos, la chaqueta y la corbata-. ¿Qué quieres beber?

-Un chocolate, por supuesto. ¿Tienes electricidad o vives como los magos? –Preguntó, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo poco del mundo mágico que conocía, pues la respuesta fue vergonzosa-.

-Sólo los pobres viven sin electricidad, Granger, incluso en el mundo de los magos. Ya veo que solo has visitado la casa de los Weasley y de los Lovegood, pero tranquila, no te lo tomaré como un insulto –bromeó, encendiendo su maquina de café desde la cocina-.

-Ja, ja, Malfoy –se burló ella entonces, intentando que no notase que había metido la pata (aunque tarde)-. Dime cual es el sofá que vas a dejarme para dormir y mañana antes de que estés levantado ni notarás que he estado aquí una noche –le dijo ella, mirando si el sofá de tres plazas se podría ensanchar un poco más para tener al menos un metro de espacio para dormir-.

-Mi dormitorio de invitados está arriba, la cama está hecha y Greta ha recibido órdenes (la acabo de llamar) para que cuando te levantes ella ya tenga un buen desayuno y un café cargado para llevar encima de tu mesa del dormitorio –enumeró el muchacho. Hermione le vio servir el café en una tetera de porcelana en unas tazas algo más grandes que las de té, y sonrió al ver su chocolate con nata y un poco de cacao por encima-.

-Gracias, me muero de frío –dijo ella, y tomó el chocolate con ambas manos-.

-Cierto, soy un grosero. El baño está bajo las escaleras, es un aseo pequeño, y podrás secarte con toallas calientes –le ofreció-.

-Gracias –aceptó, y fue caminando hacia el baño con baldosas verdes y servicio blanco, dejando la taza de chocolate encima de un posavasos colocado estratégicamente enfrente suya, en la mesa-.

Realmente había mucho espacio dentro, supuso Hermione que debido a la ventaja de poseer una varita mágica. Ampliamente se podía ver que el baño constaba de dos lavabos, un bidet, una gran ducha de pie y por supuesto el excusado, pero a parte también estaba equipado con un gran armario botiquín, otro de toallas y un perchero en el que ya había una de ellas puesta. Al cogerla, Hermione notó como estaba calentita, y se quitó el abrigo rojo y su vestido largo, para secarse el cuerpo. Prosiguió con su pelo y sus prendas íntimas (que colgó mientras tanto en el perchero eléctrico, para que se secaran un poco), y oyó entonces unos golpes en la puerta:

-Granger, ¿Te has caído por el Váter?

-No, grosero, estoy secando mi ropa en tu perchero –le replicó ella, de malas pulgas y tapándose con la toalla por si acaso. Escasamente le tapaba las piernas, pero lo importante estaba a buen resguardo-.

-Te traigo el chocolate, porque si no te lo tomarás a temperatura pingüínica* –le dijo él-.

-Pasa y déjalo en el lavabo –dijo ella. Pronto añadió- ¡y no mires!

-No vería nada nuevo, sé que tienes dos pechos, algo debajo de tu ombligo y un culo, ¿qué crees que…? –el chico se interrumpió, y Hermione, que se había dado la vuelta para mas protección, no comprendió que el chico se quedara callado. Al voltearse le descubrió con la boca un poco abierta y observando sus piernas, con una mirada que claramente decía: "Madre del amor hermoso"-.

-Malfoy, vuelve a la tierra y sal del baño –le regañó-.

-Si, claro –salió el rubio de su embobamiento, y cerró la puerta con discreción-.

¿Podría ser que el Señor Darcy, que al principio la despreció a ella, Elizabeth, se hubiera percatado de lo hermosas que eran sus piernas justo cuando ella había visitado por primera vez Pemberley? Eso era una tontería tan colosal que Hermione no supo nunca como es que había pasado por su desvariante cabeza, ni ella era como Elizabeth… bueno, tal vez un poco en su actitud a primera vista se parecieran, pero de ningún modo Draco Malfoy podría convertirse en su Señor Darcy. Ella tenía hombres mejores donde buscarlo…

Pero Elizabeth no buscó a Darcy y terminó casada con el…

Dejaría el tema por el momento.

Se vistió lo mas rápido posible, se tomó un buen sorbo de chocolate y salió, con su ropa mojada (su abrigo) en la mano y se lo tendió a Malfoy cuando entró al salón.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga con eso?

-Es muy grande para dejarlo en el perchero toda la noche, la luz es cara –dijo ella, insistiendo con gestos en que él cogiera su abrigo-. Podrías tenderlo.

-O podría meterlo en la secadora, lo cual gastaría la misma cantidad de electricidad que si lo dejaras en el perchero –dijo el chico. Se levantó del sofá (su café estaba terminado ya, en la mesita de café) y cogió su abrigo para meterlo en su electrodoméstico muggle-. Y por cierto, tienes… -con el dedo pulgar, le pasó a Hermione el dedo por los labios. Luego, lo chupó- nata, en los labios.

Hermione le miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Allí estaba él, Malfoy, rubio, pálido y con zapatillas de andar por casa, de camino a su electrodoméstico muggle en su casa de un barrio híbrido**. ¿Es que podría haber un lugar mejor que ese para vivir con una hija de muggles como ella? La única pega era su habitante. Al fin y al cabo, si ese no era su Señor Darcy, lo averiguaría a tiempo de haber disfrutado de la estancia de aquella hermosa casa.

-Ya está en la secadora. Ahora, te enseñaré tu dormitorio para que puedas dormir de una vez –le dijo el chico, y tomándola de la muñeca con suavidad la condujo por las escaleras hacia el piso superior-. Está al fondo del pasillo, el mío es este de aquí –señaló una puerta tras de sí, la primera a la izquierda-. El baño está a la derecha, justo al salir de tu habitación, por si lo necesitas. Aquí está.

Hermione pensó con amargura y envidia que era muchísimo mas grande que su propio dormitorio, pero no dijo nada y se mordió los labios con rabia. La hermosa cama, que si bien no tenía un dosel sí que tenía un tul colgando de un círculo de acero en el techo, encima de la cabecera, seguramente como mosquitera para los días de verano. Las mantas eran beige y el suelo de madera, a juego con el resto de la casa, y tenía una ventana con un sillón junto al alféizar donde las vistas daban al bosque de detrás de la urbanización. Justo como ella imaginaba que Mr. Darcy trataría a una invitada, aunque en una habitación más grande en Pemberley.

-Esta habitación es maravillosa –gruñó-. Gracias.

-No hay de que. Ya sabes, saliendo a la derecha el baño –le recordó el chico, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Ella abrió inmediatamente el armario-.

Allí había un pijama de hombre, seguramente de Malfoy, y una bata de dormir. Hermione se cambió rápidamente su ropa por el pijama demasiado grande, y por últimas optó por dejar de un lado los pantalones (que nunca conseguiría mantener en la cintura quietos) y dormir solo con la camiseta de manga larga.

Así, y pensando en que esa noche por fin se había acabado, se metió en la cama y se durmió. Al abrir los ojos, se pensó que ya debían de ser las seis.

Pero no eran las seis.

Eran las dos de la mañana, y ella aún no había cogido un sueño pesado. Sintió la urgencia de ir al baño, y tras salir de allí, dando traspiés en la oscuridad consiguió abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y meterse en la cama de nuevo, en el lado derecho, como solía dormir siempre en su apartamento. No estaba allí Pepper, pero tampoco había visto a Salt, el gato de Malfoy, por lo que dedujo que, como todo en aquella casita, era demasiado "elegante" como para dormir acurrucado en una cama en vez de su propio rincón.

Al entrar en aquella cómoda y calentita cama se quedó dormida al instante, soñando con lo mucho que deseaba volver a su casa, ponerse su ropa y darle cariño a su propia mascota.

Al despertar, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana como un débil hilo, un rayo de sol que parecía un regalo esos días de noviembre. Aquello la agradó tanto que tardó al menos medio minuto en comprender dos cosas: La primera, que si el sol ya había salido hacía al menos media hora que debía haber sonado su reloj despertador, y no lo había hecho; la segunda, que su dormitorio estaba orientado al oeste, y por lo tanto no debería llegarle el sol. A no ser…

-Buenos días, Granger. He podido observar que mi dormitorio de invitados no te ha satisfecho del todo –comentó Malfoy, sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados, tumbado bocabajo en su propia cama-. ¿Es por eso que decidiste venir a hacerme una visita?

-Cállate, me he confundido de puerta –se lamentó Hermione-. Ni por todo el oro del mundo hubiera yo venido voluntariamente a la cama de Draco Malfoy. Ni en un millón de años.

-No seas así –dijo el chico, extendiendo ciegamente un brazo en busca de la cara de Hermione-. Al fin y al cabo el calor humano ha hecho que dejases de tiritar apenas entraste en la cama. Aquello era más de lo que el inocente sentido del decoro de Hermione podía soportar-.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Mr. Darcy! –O a lo mejor no lo era más que aquella desafortunada frase-. Quiero decir, Malfoy.

-¿Darcy? –Preguntó, mofándose de la chica-. ¿Como Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy? Creo que ya me he perdido por completo.

-Ya, de ahí que te haya llamado imbécil –le replicó ella, intentando desviar su conversación-.

-Ya, ¿Y tu quien serías entonces, la orgullosa Elizabeth Bennett, pobretona y por debajo de mi nivel de vida? Muy apropiado.

Hermione reflexionó, antes de darle la bofetada que guardaba en su mano solo para él, en lo que el chico había dicho. ¿Había dicho las palabras "Elizabeth Bennett"?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Básicamente, que te pagan un sueldo de mierda y a mí con mi herencia me da para vivir cómodamente el resto de mis días, aunque haya renunciado a hacerlo –tradujo el chico, por fin abriendo los ojos y apoyándose en uno de sus dos codos sobre la cama, mirándola a ella-.

-No, no, has nombrado a Lizzie Bennett, ¿Cómo conoces tu…?

-Fácil, sencillo y evidente: Lo he leído –obvió el chico, que parecía a punto de volverse a quedar dormido apoyado en su mano-.

Hermione no cabía en sí de gozo al oír aquellas palabras: Malfoy había leído su libro predilecto, lo había leído y le había gustado tanto que podía recordar el nombre de sus personajes principales. ¿Sería aquello una broma pesada del destino? Dos personas aparentemente sin interés ninguno por el otro, que de pronto descubren que tienen mucho en común y que se toleran más de lo que imaginaban en un principio. Aquello comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que diferencia nuestras vidas de las de ellos dos, Granger –le dijo el chico, despreocupadamente-.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó ella, intrigada por saber sus opiniones sobre el libro-.

-Que Lizzie nunca entraría en la cama del señor Darcy en braguitas, tan desvergonzadamente como si estuviera ya en el lecho matrimonial.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz, tapándose la cara con su almohada e intentando respirar a través de ella, a ser posible para siempre.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –Exclamó horrorizada, tapándose con la manta y sentándose en la cama-.

-Anoche entraste furtivamente en mi dormitorio, me despertaste y te metiste en mi lado de la cama sin mi permiso –le señaló-. ¿Esperabas que no me diese cuenta de que venías sin pantalones? Por poco y me hago falsas ilusiones –le dijo, con un tono que pretendía sonar como de aburrimiento-.

-Claro, porque con cinco chicas a la semana uno no tiene suficiente –ironizó entonces ella-.

-No son tantas. Suele ser una cada… dos semanas, más o menos- la ayudó el chico, sintiendo el sarcasmo de su voz como el más divertido de los incentivos-.

-Eso nunca lo haría el Señor Darcy –le defendió ella-.

-Claro que no –la animó el rubio a seguir hablando-. El señor Darcy solo despreciaría a la mujer de sus sueños hasta que le dijera en su cara que la amaba a pesar de ser tan inferior a él en todos los aspectos. Todo un caballero –le recalcó-. Eso después de haber confesado que no la encontraba en absoluto bella.

-Él se arrepintió, él era un buen hombre, él… -Hermione no supo que decir, puesto que todo aquello era verdad, así que se limitó a ponerse roja de impotencia y mirarle con sus ojos fulminantemente-. Estaba más que claro que lo del Señor Darcy era una fachada, para que la gente no considerara que era un blando. Él quería ser respetado, pero al final sucumbió al amor.

-Eres una romántica, Granger, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez? –Le preguntó, sonriéndole mientras le apartaba un enfadado mechón de la frente-. Piensas que todos los hombres deberían ser como Darcy solo porque los que han sido parte de tu vida nunca se comportaron como él, ¿no es así? Pero yo no soy como el estúpido de Weasley. Yo soy un hombre caballeroso –le dijo, mientras ella le observaba sin saber muy bien que pensar de aquel soliloquio-. Soy un hombre sencillo, con una casa sencilla, una vida sencilla y, lo que será una noticia para ti, una vida social y sexual bastante pobre. No diré escasa –aclaró, puesto que Hermione iba a protestar- porque no conozco pocas personas, pero si que es verdad que hace muchísimo que no recibo visitas ni tengo conversaciones con alguien que no quiera mi dinero o mi patrocinio.

-Yo nunca he sabido nada de eso –confesó Hermione, muy apabullada por tanta información-. Imaginé que tu tendrías la misma vida que siempre, no que estuvieras tan solo.

-Yo no estoy solo –replicó muy rápidamente el rubio-.

-Ya, claro, como Darcy en su mansión, grande y solitaria y solo con una sirvienta que le limpia los lunes y jueves –bromeó ella-. Sólo necesitas cariño, nada más.

-Y tú vienes a dármelo, ¿no? –preguntó el chico, ya cansado de la conversación y girándose para observar su reacción-. Como si una chica tan bella y orgullosa como tú pudiera darle cariño a alguien como yo.

Hermione sintió en su corazón un pálpito de cariño hacia aquel chico que, a pesar de haber quedado absuelto de sus cargos, seguía pagando una penitencia muy cara. Aquellas palabras llegaron a su cerebro con tal rapidez y brusquedad que ella pensó en lo duras que tendrían que haber sonado también para él. Le vio esconder su rostro de nuevo en las almohadas, tal vez en un intento de esconder su sonrojo o tal vez en un intento de volver a dormir. Hermione intentó evitarlo, realmente quiso, pero su mano se hundió suavemente en el cabello del chico, aún con su cara en la almohada. Y pudo notarlo: un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, al tiempo que observaba al chico incorporarse: el arco que formaba su espalda resaltaba su piel de gallina y su trasero, que estaba escondido bajo sus mantas. Él la miró como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer. Ella le devolvió el gesto tratando de no parecer indulgente.

De pronto, una mano surgió de las mantas y agarró su cuello, atrayéndola hacia él en un instante y acallando sus pensamientos con un beso. Ella cerró los ojos por el contacto de sus cálidos labios, y sintió su propia sangre arder en sus venas. Tumbada como estaba, el chico aprovechó el estar bocabajo en la cama para acomodarse apoyado en el pecho de Hermione, que se movía exageradamente debido a su nerviosa respiración. Ambos se compenetraron perfectamente como dos partes de un todo, devorándose con sus miradas de íntimo y dulce deseo. El sol de la mañana acariciaba con sus rayos la espalda blanca y suave del rubio, que notaba como los rayos le arrancaban destellos dorados a su cabello mientras olía con ansiedad el perfume del cabello de Hermione. Olía a mujer.

-Malfoy, no deberíamos… -trató de frenar Hermione, pero un nuevo beso, caliente y apurado, calló sus palabras-.

-No hoy, hoy no soy Malfoy… Hoy seré quien tú quieras que sea.

Hermione le miró sorprendida por aquella confesión. Aquello era irreal, surrealista, para nada hubiera concebido en su mente dormir en la cama de Draco Malfoy, ni tampoco hubiera pensado en disfrutar de sus manos en su cintura, acariciándola con ternura y pasión, como si aquél fuera el último día que ella pasara en la tierra, como si fuera el agua que sus labios deseaban, simplemente no podía pensarlo. Pero él le había pedido no ser Malfoy, y ella lo aceptaría tal como era, sin apellidos ni prejuicios.

Tanto fue así que pronto saboreó con las yemas de sus dedos su torso desnudo y erizado de las sensaciones que recorrían su níveo cuerpo. Tras su aceptación, el chico decidió contar las pecas de Hermione con sus labios, saboreando su olor a café y vainilla, intentando no volverse loco y tratar de hacer lo que ella no quisiera hacer. Pronto se retractaría de sus propios pensamientos al notar sus pantalones bajar hasta sus rodillas y una mano acariciando desde su espalda hasta su trasero, dejando un fino rastro con las uñas. Sintiendo su erección crecer y su cuerpo perder el control desabotonó su pijama de hombre y ahí estaba: su hermoso y tostado cuerpo, tan perfecto como en sus mas enloquecidos sueños. Olió su perfume en su cuello, con su cabello aún regado por todas partes, y miró, acarició y sintió la calidez de cada rincón insospechado, disfrutando del tacto suave de sus pechos y sus pezones erectos al rozar con sus manos la piel. ¿Podía acaso haber algo tan asfixiante, tan hermoso y perfecto como ella?

Temblando de impaciencia acarició su frente, retirando los mechones castaños de su flequillo. Todo en ella era tan real que por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera un sueño y despertase de nuevo, un día más, solo en su dormitorio. Pero ella despistó sus pensamientos con besos y caricias robados con permiso, con sus cálidos cuerpos tan juntos que pareciera que habían nacido para estarlo, tal cual, encajando con la mas divina perfección. Pronto él bajó sus braguitas, sintiendo como el calor hacía que ella arqueara su espalda. Suspiros y gemidos se mezclaban en el aire, ya perfumado con el aroma de Hermione, mientras ella se preocupaba de la ropa interior de Malfoy. Ya era el momento, ambos desnudos y piel contra piel, se fundieron en un beso y entonces ella le recibió, sin cesar de acariciar su espalda ya arañada y sudada del sofoco que provocaba su cuerpo en el rubio.

Aquella sensación no fue ni por un momento comparable con sus expectativas. Todo era intenso, sudoroso, salado y sensual. Pudo oír ella la ropa caer en el suelo de madera, los botones contra el parqué, y sus dedos enterrados en su pelo, dejando escapar el olor de su perfume, hacían el momento intenso, agradable e íntimo, una realidad paralela a la del mundo de Draco Malfoy el renegado y Hermione Granger la heroína de guerra fracasada. Eran él y ella, eran un chico y una chica, un dormitorio, una cama y sus alientos siendo viciados contra sus rostros. Sin saber siquiera que lo estaba haciendo, Hermione levantaba las caderas con inquietud, y sin saber que respondía a ello, él se movía con mas fuerza, si no con la misma velocidad, haciendo intensos cada uno de sus movimientos. Pronto fue cuando, agotados y sudorosos, notaron aquella sensación que uno tendría si tocara una estrella con sus manos.

Se giraron para tumbarse, cansados. Respiraron hondo, muy hondo, como si el aire fuera capaz de explicar la sensación que ellos no estaban entendiendo en aquel instante. Luego, él se giró y le sonrió.

-No pienso decirte "cuan ardientemente la admiro y la amo", señorita Granger –dijo, parafraseando la confesión de amor del libro de Hermione-. Pero sí te diré que me gustaría mucho tener conversaciones interesantes por las mañanas como esta, con un café incluido.

-¿Tu crees? –dijo ella, incrédula-. Bueno, podríamos discutir un poco más sobre Orgullo y prejuicio, o charlar de cualquier otra cosa… conocernos mejor –propuso-. Me he molestado tanto en intentar odiarte de la manera correcta que no he tenido tiempo de conocerte.

-Y que lo digas –bromeó-.

Sin dejar de sonreir, ambos bajaron hacia la cocina y, con humeantes tazas de café, comenzaron una de las que serían muchísimas conversaciones matutinas en el resto de sus vidas sobre sexo, amor y lo imbécil que había sido el Señor Darcy, por casi dejar escapar a su Elizabeth Bennet.

**Bueno, he terminado con esta historia. Ha sido muy parecido escribirla a como escribí "esclavo de tus piernas". Sin prisa, sin presiones, muy lenta y permitiéndome extenderme y recortar todo lo que me pareciera oportuno. **

**Creo que lo he terminado explicando arriba, pero Malfoy vive en un barrio Híbrido, o podríamos llamarlo "Mestizo" en honor al título del libro del Misterio del Principe; y también quiero aclarar que la temperatura Pingüinica no existe, me lo he inventado yo, pero es una palabra muy molona y además expresa muy bien la temperatura a la que se queda un chocolate cuando lo dejas enfriar en pleno invierno por la noche. **

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, pero creo recordar que tú si tienes algo que decirme… ¿Qué te ha parecido? Opina, por favor, tu interés es importante para mí. Déjame un Review, que es gratis, igual que la sonrisa que me vas a sacar ^^**


End file.
